1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates generally to a display device including a window.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device which displays an image may be a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, or an organic light emitting diode display in accordance with the type of a display panel included in the display device.
A conventional display device has a window on a display panel received in a receiving member to prevent interference to the display panel, and a resin layer may be disposed between the display panel and the window to attach the display panel and the window to each other.
In the conventional device, the resin layer may be disposed between the display panel and the window to attach the display panel and the window to each other, and then ultraviolet (UV) light may be irradiated to the resin layer through the window or irradiated between the display panel and the window from a side of the display device to harden the resin layer disposed between the display panel and the window.
The resin layer may use a liquid resin, however a problem exists in that the liquid may flow.
Accordingly, to limit movement of the liquid resin the liquid resin is coated to prevent the liquid resin from overflowing after a dam is formed on an edge of the panel.
However, when forming the dam, a process of forming the dam and a process of coating the liquid resin are respectively performed such that process time may be increased and a resin to form the dam and the liquid resin must be separately managed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.